Signora Mafiosa
by Jerviss
Summary: A certain someone from Tender Lender comes to Phoenix Wright for business…and hopefully something more. Set after Trials and Tribulations. Phoenix Wright x Cadaverini, onesided at first.
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Wright flung himself back on the office sofa, but not before putting his suit jacket on the hanger dangling from the lamp. It was far from the only thing wrong with the office. The case file shelves were always open. The telephone hung by its cord off the table. Empty bottles scattered the floor, and the recycle bin was overflowing. He was never good at keeping house, so to speak, but he knew he was worse off since Maya left…

He shook his head so as to get her out of it. His eyes fell upon the teacup in front of him. Black, with just the right amount of soy milk and the single teaspoon of sugar. There was no work at this time. No reports, no files, nothing. It was 12:00 p.m., and he had the rest of the day to himself. He raised the teacup to his lips, and immediately choked as he heard the knock at the door.

He spilled the cup down his pressed, collared shirt. He barely stopped himself from cursing. Another paycheck down the drain at the laundry station. He sat still, praying for silence, and was rewarded with another knock. He had to answer the door.

He practically tiptoed over to the door, opening it just wide enough for his head to peek out, and froze. It was a young woman, petite, with long black hair and a long black dress. She didn't have bandages anymore, but that wasn't all that changed. She was actually smiling now. A quirky, lopsided smile, but a smile nonetheless. She had a slight blush in each cheek.

_Viola Cadaverini_. Oh no….

"Hello, hello, Ms. Cadaverini…" Phoenix tried and failed to keep his businesslike face and even tone steady. The young woman's face was blissful. "Please…call me Viola."

This was too much. The granddaughter of the city's most feared mob boss, right at his door, acting so…gooey?

"Uh, er, um…" Phoenix stammered. "Would you like to…discuss a case?"

She actually grabbed his hand. Hers was soft and warm, but a whole lot stronger than he thought. She led him over to the couch and sat him down before taking a seat right next to him. He felt her thigh brush his and tried to shift away, but she kept her grip steady.

"V-Viola, erm…usually I sit in the chair there…" He nodded his head to indicate the cheap wooden thing sitting across from the couch, "while the clientele sit here."

Viola did not let him get up. "Here is fine."

"Alriiiiight, then. You need a case?"

Viola looked up at him. "Yes. I would like to discuss it over dinner. Grande Azuro?"

Phoenix swore he could feel his sweat drop, it was so quiet.

"Now could be a good time to discuss it, actually…"

"Dinner. 6 o'clock tonight sharp."

"Y-yes, ma'am."

Viola actually chuckled. "Again, please…call me Viola." And then she did the unthinkable.

She tilted, moved her head, and pecked Phoenix right on the cheek. She smiled again. And then she was up and out the door.

Phoenix kept seated on the sofa, his hand touching his cheek, which was now at least twenty degrees colder than before.

What the hell just happened?

**First chapter for Signora Mafiosa. I'm hoping to write a longer story than before, see how that plays out here. I'll see how how things go from here:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix stood right outside the door of Grande Azurro, already sweating up a storm. The building was a small one, concrete, but with sapphire blue windows and a big Italian flag hanging above the carved wooden door. It was 5:30 p.m., he knew dinner would not be until 6 p.m., but he would not take any chances. Not with Viola Cadaverini.

He had even gone out and bought himself a new black suit and green tie with the precious little money he had squirreled away for emergencies. He had expected that he would not need the cache for another two or three years, and that the emergency would be a fire or a blackout or an earthquake…something a lot less dangerous than meeting the princess of the Cadaverini crime family one-on-one.

Before Phoenix could compose his greetings, the owner came bouncing up to the door and punching it open, just barely missing the attorney.

"Eep!"

"Buna serate, amico!" It was a tall, rake-thin woman, her left eye blue and her right covered with an orange-tinted monocle. Her long blonde hair hung to her waist. Her clothes were off, too; a chef's hat topping her head, a black waiter's smock wrapped around her torso, and two worn leather gloves, the kind worn by construction workers. Not the strangest-looking person in town, but…

"The name's Phoenix." The attorney forced a smile. "Phoenix Wright. I'm here to meet…"

"Yes, yes, yes!" The woman clutched her arms with a squeal. "I know! You are here to meet the bello Ms. Viola Cadaverini!"

"Bello…?"

"Beautiful!" The waitress-chef-laborer exclaimed. "You surely don't want to keep your beautiful date alone! I, Ms. Pane, shall lead you to her."

Ms. Pane grabbed Phoenix's hand, practically yanking him into the establishment. The hapless newcomer customer was dragged past the counter and into the first dining room. Normally, Phoenix would be shocked by the sheer lack of customers. But his attention was immediately swallowed up by Viola Cadaverini.

She was standing near a small round table, eyes shining, a sweet smile on her face. She was dressed in an elegantly long black dress that left her shoulders and neck exposed. She wore dainty red slip-on-shoes, a blue ribbon in her hair, and just a touch of rouge on each cheek.

_She…is really pretty…._Phoenix was still for a moment, only half-aware that Ms. Pane had left the two alone. Finally, Viola came forward, pulling Phoenix by the hand into a chair at the table. He had expected her to sit in the chair across his. Instead, she grabbed it with two thin hands and dragged it next to his before taking a seat. Before Phoenix could ask, Viola laid her head on his shoulder. Phoenix was not just sweating now, he was blushing too.

Still, he had to break the silence. "So, um, um, Viola, I…I'm glad to see you're here early too…"

There was a chuckle from her. "Yes," she said, almost dreamily. "I knew you'd come early too, so I thought I'd match wits."

_She knew?!_ Phoenix almost fainted. But, just like in court, he knew that the only way forward in a date was forward.

"So…Viola. How can I be of service to you?"

Viola shifted slightly, her head still on his shoulder. "This is nice, for now." She reached out a bit, grabbing his hand. "This would be the first time…I've gone out with a man like you."

Man like…oh. Oh. Tigre. The memories came flooding back into Phoenix's head. Furio Tigre. The big frame, huge snarl, the hairdo that looked way too similar to his own. The murder. The plot. Viola being used for the loan shark's scheme. Him telling her the truth.

_Is that what this is about?_ Phoenix thought. _Did she really want to go to all of this trouble because of what I did then?_

"Yes…" Viola said dreamily. Phoenix gulped. _She read my mind. There is no other explanation_.

To his eternal gratitude, Ms. Pane walked right up. "Oh-ho! What can I get you lovebirds?"

"Plain spaghetti, tomato sauce, plain water." Phoenix said without thinking.

"I would like one glass of Amarone and an acquacotta, ma'am." Viola looked Pane in the eye, and the waitress skipped off. Almost too quickly. The young woman finally relinquished her grip on Phoenix and sat back up.

"I know you are thinking that my interest in you is not purely romantic," Viola sighed. "And, regrettably, it is not. There is some business I would like to discuss with you. It is the reason I seek your skill as an attorney. Perhaps a bit of talk about the case would not hurt…"

Phoenix could breathe a little easier now. "That is alright, Ms…Viola."

"It is a man my family is familiar with. A Mr. Napoli Salsa of Villaggio, California. He has been accused of murder. I will tell you straight away that he is not an innocent man in the sense that you would understand. He does have a record. You can confirm as much if you look through the police database. The prosecution will almost certainly bring it up in the trial. But you have my word of honor that he is not a murderer."

"I see." Phoenix cleared his throat. "May I have some details about the murder? For starters, where did it happen?

"Oh, right here in this restaurant."

"What?"

Viola nodded to her right. Phoenix's eyes followed, and his bowels immediately turned to ice. The tape outline of a grown man was set up between two tables. It had been there the whole time.

_Unghhh…._

**This chapter took a little longer than intended because of the ongoing situation. I hope everyone is ok!**


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix gingerly stepped out of the door. As expected, Viola Cadverini was on his arm, clinging to him with both arms with a content smile. As expected, the sweat was already gathering on his brow.

"Good ni-ighhhhhtttt, loves!" Ms. Pane gave the pair a final wave before hanging up a "Closed" sign and shutting the restaurant closed. Viola led Phoenix around the building, and his heart almost stopped. He had not noticed it before. It was a limo. Shiny, black, long, impeccably washed. Viola giggled, leading him to the limo and guiding him into the open back door.

"I must say I enjoyed our date. But I am afraid we must leave for the Detention Center. You will have to talk to Napoli. Remember what I told you about him, and have faith." Phoenix nodded, gulp aside, and Viola came in after him. He tried to scoot to the other side, but she grasped his shoulder lightly, keeping him in place as she sat right next to him, and used her free hand to pull the seatbelt in over both of them. She was small enough for it, especially when she leaned into Phoenix and lay her head on his shoulder.

_She really is cute…._Phoenix thought grudgingly. His eyes drifted to the opaque panel blocking his view to the driver's seat. "Who is our driver?" Viola shifted just a little.

"Never mind him, sweetie. He's my debtor. He could not pay for his business in money, so he pays in labor. He used to try to speak French a lot. Not anymore."

"Well, alright, sweetie…" Phoenix was suddenly cold. What did he just say?!

Viola chuckled, pushed herself harder against the lawyer. The ride was twenty minutes, and neither spoke.

**At the Center...**

Phoenix was resigned. He had had no shortage of bizarre and colorful clients, and the three years he'd spent as a lawyer had taught him that anything, anything, _anything_ was possible. So he was not surprised that his client was a jolly, toothy-smiled, rotund man that had more than a passing resemblance to Moe the Clown. Nor was he surprised that he was dressed in a bright tie-dye shirt, or that he had garish purple sweatpants, or that he was carrying a big red sign as big as he was, five feet even. _A sign spinner._

"Howdy, howdy, son!" Napoli Salsa beamed. "Thank youse for making yourself available at such a time n'place as this!" He looked a little to Phoenix's right. "And thank youse, thank youse much, my lady, for bringin' the young'un here!"

"Think nothing of it." Viola gave a small smile.

"No problem." A few gears were turning Phoenix's head. _What is that accent?_

"As Ms. Viola most kindly suggested earlier, I will give youse the rundown on this case!"

Phoenix took a seat in front of the glass panel between himself and his client.

"Here's how it is…the coppers are saying I killed a man. Name is…name _was_ Formaggio. You mighta already seen where he kicked the bucket. The Grande Azuro restaurant. He was stabbed with a pen."

Phoenix coughed politely. "A pen?"

"Yes, Mr. Lawyer. One o' them fancy pens they use at the front desk. Big, sharp tip. A good jab'll kill most anybody if hits a vein or artery!"

"I…suppose."

"Well, anyways, I'm gonna admit upfront, I was at the restaurant that day. I was there. And as Ms. Viola no doubt told youse, I most certainly do have a record in the past!"

Phoenix coughed again. "If I may ask, Mr. Salsa…what were your charges in the past?"

"No biggie. I was tried for burglary, son. That, and murder."

A moment of silence.

"…Were you...convicted of burglary!"

"Youse bet! I was caught on three charges! All them added up to 10 years! And before youse ask, I got convicted of murder too! Then I got out on appeal!"

Phoenix loosened his tie, maybe a bit too quickly. Viola's hand was on his shoulder now. "Who helped you appeal?"

"Youse did, Mr. Lawyer."

"What?"

"Ms. Viola didn't tell youse? I was prosecuted by that bastard von Karma!"

"von Karma? You mean Manfred von Karma?"

"That's the one, yeah!" Napoli made an "OK" sign with his free hand. "That man caught me on photo in the act! But it was fake! Forged! Made up! Got myself an appeal, got myself free! And I wish I coulda told youse sooner….thank youse so much for bringing that clown down!"

"You're…you're welcome."

Some silence, and then Napoli spoke up again.

"Just kinda thinking….youse sure you're up for this? I mean, I admit it, I'm no innocent. I do have a record. I know I'm some time o' crook, you know. So…if it's alright to ask…why are youse gonna defend me?"

Phoenix weighed his possible answers. He could say it was for the pay. Or he could say that he could not very well refuse a request from Ms. Viola Cadaverini. But he knew there was only the_ one_ answer. The memories from grade school were flooding through his brain again. He looked Napoli in the eye.

"Frankly, Mr. Salsa…I don't care what the legal system or the judges say. I choose to believe that everyone is innocent until proven guilty. Beyond a doubt. I choose to believe that everyone deserves a fair trial and a strong defense. I believe that no one deserves to serve time for a crime they didn't do. _No one_. And I decide that all of my clients deserve my faith…as long they keep faith with me."

More silence, then Napoli spoke up. "Youse got heart, kid, I'll say that now. Youse do really got heart."

Viola giggled and grasped Phoenix's arm, almost hanging off it.

"He does."

**Later...**

The limo pulled up to the building that contained Wright & Co. Law Offices. Phoenix looked to his side at Viola, feeling more comfortable than he was before with her. Maybe it was proximity. Maybe it was just the determination that was indispensable for feeling ready for a case. It did not matter.

"Thanks for the night, Viola," he nodded with a smile. "And thanks for getting me in touch with my new client."

Viola giggled again before leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the check. "Oh, and, th-thanks for that too."

Phoenix got out of the limo, speedwalking over to the door. He climbed up the short staircase, opening the door to the office before closing it and letting out a sigh. Determination aside, it would be a long day tomorrow...

He didn't bother to brush his teeth or make tea. He undressed, replaced his suit with pajamas, turned off the light, and flung himself down on the futon. He put his head on the pillow, pulling the blanket over himself. He waited. Sleep didn't come for another ten minutes.

It would be an hour later that he woke up again. That was to be expected. It was usual for him to get thirsty this time of night, when he would wash his throat down with ice water.

What was not usual was for him to suddenly feel weight, and warmth next to him. Viola was curled up next to him under the blanket, her arm draped over his chest. Of course. He hadn't locked the door.

For a moment, it felt, once again, like Phoenix's bowels had turned to ice. But he took another look at Viola. She looked blissful, happy in sleep. A slight smile was curved from her lip.

Another moment, and Phoenix very, very gingerly lay his own arm across her waist. He himself did not know why he did so.

But at that moment, it did not matter. He joined her in sleep.

**Chapter 3 is out! Next comes the trial! Still wondering if I should have three official trial days, like in the first game, or two...I guess I'll see.:) **


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix took a deep breath. It was almost time for the trial to start.

"So like I say before, Mr. Wright," Napoli was saying, "youse gotta heart. So I know youse gonna be the best o' the best in there. Just remember I'm in ya corner and my life's in ya hands. I..."

Viola silenced him with a hand on her shoulder before standing alongside Phoenix. "He understands, Napoli."

Phoenix took another deep breath. "Let me explain the case. You are being tried for first-degree murder. I know the prosecutor. Miles Edgeworth. Good man, but not a friendly one, and he's as determined as me. And if my hunch is right, a certain detective will be on the first witness."

Napoli unconsciously twirled his sign, nearly missing his own head, as he scratched his nose. "But like, don't we have double jeopardy? I was already tried for murder once and was appealed, as I told youse. Don't the courts follow that rule?"

"They do." Phoenix replied. "When they feel like it. They've already lost face with you before, and they don't want a repeat." He checked his phone. "The trial's just about to start."

Napoli needed, and the uniformed, bearded bailiff escorted him away.

Viola looked up at Phoenix. "Let us begin."

**In the Courtroom...**

The Judge struck forth with the gavel, silencing the gallery audience

"Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Napoli Salsa."

Miles Edgeworth stood at the far side of the room, his gray hair neatly styled and his red coat without a crease, his demeanor steely and yet his face passive. "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

Phoenix spoke up. "The defense is ready, your Honor."

"..…"

"…"

"…."

Silence.

All eyes were trained on Viola Cadaverini, standing next to Phoenix as co-counsel. Then there were voices everywhere, and all Phoenix could do was sweat.

"Is she…."

"That is…!"

"No way…"

Alone among the voices, Edgeworth hunched down, fists on the table. "What is this? What is this? Why…"

The Judge's gavel came down three times. "Order! Order!" The gallery crowd quieted itself. "Mr. Wright…who is that next to you!?"

This time it was Viola who spoke up. "I am Viola Cadaverini, Your Honor. I will serve as co-counsel."

"But…but…we…uh…" The Judge's lips flapped so quickly that Phoenix swore his long white beard would be shaken off. He cleared his throat. "May we have the prosecution's opening statement?"

"Uh, uh, uh…yes! Yes! Mr. Edgeworth, if you please…"

Edgeworth had already composed himself. "Strange choices of co-counsel aside," he began. "I will begin. The accused, Mr. Napoli Salsa, is accused of the murder of one Formaggio Salsa on March 5th, midnight, at the restaurant known as Grande Azuro. The murder weapon was a fountain pen taken from the front desk of the establishment. I submit this pen and the autopsy report as evidence."

Phoenix was stunned. "Formaggio…Salsa?" Edgeworth nodded. "Yes, Mr. Wright. Mr. Salsa is accused of not simply murder, but fratricide." Phoenix spun around to Viola. "The victim is Mr. Salsa's brother!? I didn't know this…"

Viola shushed Phoenix with a finger to his mouth. He felt as if the entire court dropped bricks. "I will explain later. For now, please take this copy of the autopsy report." She held out a manilla envelope, and Phoenix grabbed it. He read it, wanting something to take his mind off the sudden change in the situation. The report read:

**Formaggio's Autopsy Report**

**Time of Death: 3/5 at 12:00 p.m.**

**Cause of death: Stab wound to the neck.**

Attached to the report was a photo of the murder weapon. It was a fountain pen with a shiny brass tip and unsightly red-and-yellow handle. Phoenix could see that from one end to the other, it was covered with splotches of dark red blood.

At that moment, Edgeworth's voice cut through the air. "I would like to call forth the detective assigned to the case. Would Detective Dick Gumshoe come to the stand?"

The frumpy, burly detective stood at the witness stand, decked out in the khaki trenchcoat he had received as a present from his darling Maggey. He was trying very hard not to look in Viola's direction. His voice brightened a bit as Edgeworth spoke. "Please give us the details of the murder."

"Y-Yessir! Right away!" Gumshoe boomed this out faster than the Judge could give his order to provide testimony. _Here we go_, Phoenix thought. Gumshoe cleared his throat loudly.

"Let's see…the murder occurred at 12 p.m. sharp on March 5th. The victim was found dead in a pool of his own blood in the restaurant. The defendant, Napoli Salsa, was at the scene of the crime. The security camera caught a photo of the defendant standing near the victim's body. I have copies of the photo here if anyone wants to look."

The Judge's voice rang out. "The court accepts the photo into evidence."

Upon getting his copy, Phoenix quickly scanned the photo as Viola came nearer to him. She could see in his face that he knew something was wrong.

_**"OBJECTION!"**_ Phoenix's arm flung forward.

"Detective…" he slammed his hands on the stand. "Are you sure these photos are authentic?"

"Sure, pal. What else do you'd think they'd be? A joke?"

Phoenix's cocky smile stretched across his face. "Not at all. I just have a couple questions about it, is all. For starters….why is my client clean?"

"Hunh?"

"I…don't follow." The Judge hunched forward in consternation.

"Wright," Edgeworth's arms folded. "What game are you playing now?"

"It's just as Detective Gumshoe said." Phoenix held up his copy of the photo. "There is blood all over the victim, and all over the floor. And of course, my client is staring at the body. But there is not a drop of blood on him at all!"

The gallery chattered, and the gavel slammed down.

"Order! Order!" The Judge proclaimed. "Fascinating, Mr. Wright!"

"Furthermore, Your Honor," Phoenix continued as he held up the photo of the fountain pen, "Anyone can see that this murder weapon, held in the hand, has a striking point of no longer than an inch. And thus, it would have to be used for the killing blow at very close range! So, short of wearing full-body cover…" He slammed the desk once more. "There is no way Mr. Salsa could have used such a weapon without being as drenched in blood as the victim!"

_**"OBJECTION!"** _This time it was Edgeworth shouting. He tapped his forehead. "Already getting ahead of ourselves, Wright! What if I were to say that there WAS a way for Mr. Salsa to show himself on camera without being covered in blood?"

"Whaaaat!?" Phoenix was aghast.

"Last night," Edgeworth continued, pulling a plastic-wrapped object from beneath the stand, "I personally investigated the restaurant and found this behind the building." Phoenix was sweating now. Even from the gallery, one could tell it was a blue coat covered in bloodstains.

_Did he have that under the stand the whole time?_ Phoenix moaned internally.

"The prosecution requests that this coat be admitted as evidence," Edgeworth spoke with a bow, "and I would like to remind everyone that the fountain pen had fingerprints from Mr. Salsa's left hand on it. As far as I'm concerned, the case is already closed."

_Nooooo!_ Phoenix screamed internally. Viola looked at him, worried.

"Keep up the good work, sir!" Gumshoe pumped his fist with a grin.

Viola bit her thumbnail. "This…does not look good for Napoli." She looked at Phoenix. "Do you have any ideas?"

Phoenix slammed the stand. "Just one!" He muttered. "Your Honor?"

"You have something to something to say, Mr. Wright?"

"Several things, actually." Phoenix stroked his chin. "First, Your Honor, I believe that you, the prosecution, and I have been in enough cases to know that fingerprints do not prove anything these days. With a lit wit and opportunity, they can be easily fabricated. Furthermore, according to the presenter of this coat himself, it was found behind the restaurant. It may be covered in blood and it may have been stashed behind the murder site, but…"

**"…_.that does not prove it belongs to the defendant!_"**

Everyone was silent for a moment. It was Edgeworth who finally spoke up. "Mr. Wright, I will not dignify this outrage of yours with a straight response. I will instead ask this. Suppose it is true that the fingerprints were planted and the coat does not belong to the defendant. If so, then why was the defendant at the scene of the crime at all?"

"Yes," The Judge fidgeted with his gavel. "What do you have to say to this, Mr. Wright?'

Phoenix smirked. "Your Honor, there is a way for us to resolve all three of these issues. The defense demands that my client, Mr. Napoli Salsa, take the witness stand himself!"

"What?!" The Judge was gobsmacked.

"What?!" Edgeworth flinched.

"What?!" Gumshoe looked shriveled.

"He can provide testimony." Phoenix stroked his chin. "From that, we will resolve the mysteries behind his location and his fingerprints. Furthermore, we can have him try on the coat to see if it is truly his size."

"But…!" Edgeworth slammed his stand with one hand and waved the plastic-wrapped coat with the other. "This is the only coat we have! We cannot just let the defendant wear this evidence!"

Phoenix shrugged. "Then we will have to get another one. Same brand, same color. The department store is a ten-minute walk from here. Your Honor! The defense requests a recess of thirty minutes before Mr. Salsa takes the stand! Please dispatch a bailiff to purchase an identical coat!"

"I…I…I…" The Judge finally cleared his throat. "I will accept both of these requests! Court will reconvene in thirty minutes! Court adjourned!" The gavel slammed down.

Edgeworth had things of his own to slam down: his fists. "Un…unbelievable…"

Phoenix smiled triumphantly, only to suddenly see Viola out of the corner of his eyes. She was smiling and holding her face! "You were so cool!" She squealed. _Squealed._

And before Phoenix could say anything, she leaped forward and hugged him around the waist. Right in front of the Judge, Edgeworth, and the entire gallery crowd.

**First trial scene; not sure why but something feels missing to me…not sure what it is! I'll have to do some refining!**


	5. Chapter 5

**In the Lobby…**

"I expected no less from you, Phoenix," Viola was clutching his arm now.

"Well, th-thanks, Viola." Phoenix was looking down at her. _She is really is cute…_

"But…um…you might want to step aside before someone comes…"

"Wright!" It was Edgeworth. Phoenix gulped.

The prosecutor had his arms folded and his eyes glared straight into his rival's. "The coat will be here soon. On my authority, the bailiff will be here ten minutes early."

There was silence, as Edgeworth awkwardly shifted his gaze from Phoenix to Viola and back. Then Phoenix dared to open his mouth. "So..uh…is there anything else that needs to be addressed?"

"I do not know." Edgeworth was looking at Viola again. "Is there? I understand that the granddaughter of Don Bruto Cadaverini is serving as co-counsel."

"And we are dating." This time it was Viola who spoke. Phoenix turned red.

For a moment, even the great Miles Edgeworth himself was rendered speechless. Then he glared at Viola. "Miss Cadaverini, can you spare us a moment? You ca wait in the courtroom."

She looked up at Phoenix. "Is this alright with you?" She had finally relinquished her grip on his arm. He finally choked out an answer. "…Yes."

As soon as Viola reluctantly went through the door, Edgeworth stepped forward until he was an inch away from Phoenix. "What were you thinking, Wright?!"

Wright's mouth flapped his mouth. " She invited me to dinner because she had a case to discuss with me and I agreed and then she got in bed with me…"

"What?!"

"…because I left the door unlocked and I still came here for the trial and I still outsmarted you and stopped everything by thirty minutes no now twenty…"

Edgeworth clasped Phoenix on the shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself!" Phoenix stopped babbling. "Do you have any idea what the Cadaverini family is?"

"Yes," Phoenix replied. "The top mafia family of the city, so feared that no one in the law department dares to make a case against them. And before you ask….Viola isn't in on what the mob is doing. She is the owner of the loan office Tender Lender…"

"Which was owned by a now-convicted murderer." Edgeworth interrupted. "And anyway, do you think this is just an ordinary case for me? It's the key to stopping the Cadervinis once and for all!"

"How so?"

Edgeworth glared again. "You cannot seriously think Ms. Cadaverini would ask you to represent just anyone. I could not get anything out of him in my interrogation, but I know that he knows more about the inner workings of the mob than he lets on. If I win the trial and prove his guilt in the death of his brother, I can arrange a plea deal with him. I reduce whatever sentence the Judge has in store for him, and he can spill the beans on everything the Cadaverinis are doing. I'll even throw in a promise of personal protection; I know he would be afraid for his life if he sold out the family. I can stop the Cadaverinis in their tracks and uncover the truth-_the whole truth about them_-at last!"

Edgeworth finally finished his rant as he took a deep breath. "Of course, having heard of all this, you are still planning to defend him, isn't that right?"

Phoenix straightened himself. "Yes. I believe it was you who said that everyone deserves both a proper defense and a fair trial."

More silence. Edgeworth spoke slowly and deliberately. "Yes, I did." He dropped his gaze. "Yes, I did."

**In the Courtroom…**

The Judge slammed his gavel. "Court shall reconvene for the trial of Mr. Napoli Salsa. I trust that the defendant is ready to provide testimony and that the new coat is ready."

Edgeworth was at the stand, holding the fresh coat by its hook. "Yes for both counts, Your Honor. Without further ado, I would request that Mr. Salsa take the stand without delay."

"So be it!" The gavel slammed down. "Bailiff!"

Two seconds later, and the bailiff brought Napoli to the witness stand. He stood, fidgeting and trying to smile at the judge and gallery crowd.

"Interesting," Viola murmured. "They let him bring his sign in."

"Let's just hope he doesn't do a show here." Phoenix was staring straight ahead at Edgeworth. He knew what would come next.

"Will the defendant state his name and profession?"

"No problemo, yessir," Napoli had finally broken into a wide-mouthed smile. "The name's Napoli Salsa! I'm a sign spinner, dancing down the streets and moving folks to anywhere my clients wan'em too!"

Edgeworth looked relieved that Napoli was so forthcoming. "Now, Mr. Salsa, if you could please provide testimony…"

'Coat, if youse please."

"...What?"

Napoli gave his sign a twirl before folding his arms. "I heard the lotta of youse talking about some coat with blood on it. I know youse got a new one. Let me try it on, and I'll prove the first o' them coats ain't mine!"

The Judge blinked. "Oh...oh, yes. Thank you, Mr. Salsa." He struck with the gavel. "Bailiff! Bring in the new coat."

The article of clothing was brought forth, and it was not long before Phoenix was grinning. It was just as he'd thought. The coat was too small for Napoli. Even from the gallery one could see his arms bulging through the sleeves of the blue fabric.

"There youse have it!" Napoli ripped off the coat and flung it to the floor. "The coat don't fit me, so the coat that little punk with that stupid frilly tie brought don't fit me neither!"

Edgeworth's hands were clenched into fists. "_Stupid...frilly…_"

Ignoring him, Napoli saluted the defendant's stand with his free hand. "Good show, Mr. Wright! What a quick wit, youse have!"

Viola giggled. "I think he likes you."

Phoenix forced his "aw shucks" expression on his face. He slammed the stand. "Mr. Salsa, as Mr. Edgeworth was saying, the court would appreciate some testimony on what you were doing at Grande Azuro on the night of the murder.

"No problemo, my boy!" Napoli composed himself for a moment, coughed, and proceeded with his testimony.

"Yeah, I was at the restaurant that night. But I swear on my brother's soul, I ain't the one that done him in! I was just there for business! The lovely proprietor, Ms. Pane, hired me to sign spin an' advertise that night! I was just goin' inside the joint and I found the body there! That's why I'm on the photo! Anything else youse want me to say?"

"Hmmm…." The Judge paused. "Are you satisfied with the testimony, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix stood at the stand, cocky. "Of course, Your Honor! My client was simply there for his performance!"

"_**OBJECTION!"**_

It was Edgeworth. He smirked, tapping his forehead. "I wonder, Mr. Salsa", he spoke slowly and deliberately. "If you can actually prove you were at the restaurant simply for, as Mr. Wright has said, a 'performance.'"

"...What?!" All the joy and energy had slipped out of Napoli's voice.

"Do you happen to have a paycheck we can look at? A receipt, perhaps? Or maybe a signature from Ms. Pane?"

"Why would I have anything like that on my person in this here courtroom, boy?" Napoli was fuming. "What else would youse say I was doin'?" Viola touched Phoenix's arm.

"This does not look good," she said, looking thoughtfully in Edgeworth's direction. _No kidding_, Phoenix thought. _What else does Edgeworth have up his sleeve? ANOTHER coat?_

"Members of the court," Edgeworth began. "While it is true that we are in the process in determining the guilt of this defendant on the charge of murder, allow me to remind everyone that he has been caught in the act of burglary several times over. What if I were to say that a window at the restaurant was found broken?"

"_**Now that's a lie and youse know it!"**_ Napoli's face was red. "The back door of the restaurant was kicked open! There ain't no way youse could confuse wood splinters for glass!"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Edgeworth's face beamed with triumph. "Mr. Salsa. If you, as you say, had nothing to do with the murder, and you were not at the restaurant for business, then how could you have known how the building was breached? I do not believe you were told anything about the restaurant, apart from the murder, when you were in questioning."

"Ohhhh…." Napoli sank back, his eyes moving to the sweating Phoenix to Edgeworth to the Judge and back to Phoenix. "I do believe I may have spoken a bit too much…"

The gallery was shouting, drowning out the sound of Phoenix's heart to him. The Judge slammed his gavel. "Order! Order! Order! I shall have order!"

"The position of the prosecution is this," Edgeworth continued. "I hold that Mr. Napoli Salsa came to Grande Azuro with the intent to rob it. He kicked down the back door of the restaurant, and by sheer cosmic coincidence discovered that his own brother was a witness to his deed. So he silenced him the only way he could! With a fountain pen to the neck!"

_Noooo..._Phoenix was fighting every urge to slam his head down on the stand. Viola was next to him. She was actually worried. Her face was scrunched up and she was shivering. It was the first time he had seen her do either.

"The prosecution has a compelling theory," The Judge said. "What do you make of this, Mr. Wright?"

"I…" Phoenix slammed down on the stand. "Object- _**OBJECTION!**_ The-The prosecution has failed to explain the coat! As Mr. Salsa has clearly demonstrated, it does not fit him!"

Edgeworth was smirking. "Well, then, it would seem more investigation is in order. Your Honor, I believe you understand that under these circumstances, Mr. Salsa cannot be declared 'not guilty' and released. I would like to request an additional day to search for witnesses and uncover more evidence."

The Judge sat for a moment, eyes closed and mouth pursed in consternation. Then he opened his eyes and spoke. "Very well. I permit the prosecution and the defense another day for investigation. Court is adjourned!"

The gavel slammed down. It was final.

**I made things a bit harder for Phoenix this time around, but I do feel a little bad for him. LOL. **


	6. Chapter 6

**At Wright & Co Law Offices…**

Phoenix was slumped down on his sofa. He had his face in his right hand. He heard a rustle beside him. It was Viola. She had laid a cup of tea in front of him on the table. He knew before even picking it up that it was just the sort of tea he'd like. Black, with just the right amount of soy milk and sugar. But he couldn't keep his eyes off Viola's face. It was static her eyes were focused, her mouth was pursed, but he could see the sweat on her brow and the tremor in her body.

She sat next to him. She took a long sigh. "I assume that Napoli's chances are not looking good."

Phoenix took the cup and took a careful slip from it, giving Viola a slight smile before letting out a small sigh. "Well, the current state of affairs isn't doing him any favors. Edgeworth got him to say he broke into the restaurant, and so far the only thing saving him from jail is the coat in the back of the restaurant. And seeing as how Edgeworth is Edgeworth..." he put the cup back down. "...he'll have some kind of workaround for that."

"Perhaps it would best if we talk to Napoli again." Viola had a dainty hand to her lips. "We could hear things from his side again."

"That's as good a start as any." Phoenix managed a smile but it suddenly changed into a more genuine one. "And we can pick up some breakfast from the minimart on the way to him! I can treat!"

"Really?" Viola was blushing. "Surely I can…"

"No, no, it's alright. What would you like?"

Viola quickly looked down at her legs. For a moment, she just sat where she was, rubbing her feet together. Then she looked back up at Phoenix. "I would hate to ask too much," she began. "But perhaps a chocolate milkshake?"

"For breakfast?" Phoenix was momentarily puzzled, but then returned to smiling. "No problem."

"...Thank you so much."

**At the Detention Center…**

"I'm done! I'm done!" Napoli was already shrieking in the visitor's room. "That frilly boy's gotten to me! He knew I done broke into the restaurant, and know everybody else does too! I'm finished! Stick a fork in me, will youse?!"

"Mr. Salsa! Mr. Salsa!" Phoenix had his hands on the glass. "I want to talk!" Napoli did not calm down right away, but he got out of his seat and began spinning his sign. Phoenix looked back at Viola, who managed to shrug.

After a minute or so, the sufficiently focused Napoli sat back down, letting his sign hang from his hand loosely. He looked back at Phoenix and Viola. "I'll bet anythin' youse gotta question or two for me."

Phoenix cleared his throat. "First, Mr. Salsa, I need to ask...did you break into Grande Azuro on the night?" Napoli looked from Phoenix to Viola and back. Then he nodded. "Yessir, I did."

"In order to rob it?" This time it was Viola. Out of the corner of his eye, Phoenix could see her unconsciously licking the last of the chocolate off her lips.

"Of course not, Miss." Napoli laid his sign across his lap and folded his arms. "It's a mite too small of a joint to be worth robbin'. It's a smaller place, and I'd be the prime suspect. What that boy said besides, I did work at the place before the murder. Ask Ms. Pane, she'll tell you."

Phoenix nodded, making a mental note to meet Ms. Pane before the trial. "If I may ask, then," he began, "if you did break into Grande Azuro, and it wasn't to steal anything, why would you do it?"

"To answer that," Napoli scowled. "Gotta tell the whole story. You know about Formaggio?"

"The victim," said Phoenix.

"Your twin brother," said Viola.

Napoli nodded with a solemnity that Phoenix had not yet seen in him. Viola looked at him intensely. "Please show Phoenix what you have."

Napoli fished around his pocket, and pulled out a photograph before pushing it against the glass partition. Phoenix was struck by Formaggio's resemblance to his brother. Same rotund build, same toothy smile, even the same receding hairline. "That's your twin brother?"

Napoli nodded, crumpled the photograph, and threw it behind him. "We got the same looks but not much else." He had his hands on the sign again. "He liked tall girls when we were kids, I couldn't get used to one bigger'n me. He liked Coke, I liked Pepsi. I came into the services of Miss Viola's family, he turned himself into a freelancer punk, so to say."

He lowered his head slightly. "I knew what it was like to get jailed for robbery when I was younger. Small-time stuff, each charge. Wasn't too bad. But I couldn'ta grasped what'd be like to do time for murder. Fifteen straight years out of the lifer life they gave me. I had an alibi, and no motive. But that wasn't no good for old Manfred von Karma. He got a photo, sayin' it had me in the act. Of course, there was the fact that I don't have no scar on my right hand. But _viola!_ A couple twitches on some computer, and I did, at least for that day. And wouldn't you know it, they had a witness!"

Phoenix already knew where this was going. "Your brother testified against you?"

Napoli coughed, nodded. "And he most definitely made sure to wear gloves the whole time he was talkin'. I remember him pointing that finger at me. With his right hand."

Phoenix could feel Viola shudder next to him. Napoli continued, "Not that anybody now could prove he could _prove_ he done pulled the trigger himself, y'know. But I _knew_ he did someone in then. And I saw him sell me down the river to save his own skin."

Napoli had his forehead pressed against the glass by this point. "So I get out on appeal. And i can't find no work anywhere, 'cept wherever will have me spinning signs. And so one of these days, the lovely Ms. Pane gives me a call, says congrats for the job I did for her before, and tells me my brother wants to see me at her joint. I couldn't think, see. I was so blinded by the rage, the disbelief, y'know. I got there fast as I could. Didn't even stop to loop around from the back and head in the front door. Just kicked the back one open."

All three of them were silent. Then Phoenix spoke. "Thank you for telling me all this, Na-Mr. Salsa. I am sorry for what has happened to you." More silence. Then Napoli coughed. "I know the question that's a-coming."

"I'm sorry, I must ask again. Did you kill Formaggio Salsa?"

"I didn't stab my brother. Apart from the door, I didn't do nothin'."

Phoenix nodded. "I understand. Thank you."

**Outside the Detention Center…**

"I called the limousine," Viola pocketed her phone. "He will be here within ten minutes. We are going back to Grande Azuro, correct?"

Phoenix, standing next to her and adjacent to the door nodded. "That sounds like a plan. Bur first…" Viola looked up at him. "Yes?"

Phoenix took a deep breath. It seemed like such a random time to talk about things that were not about the case, but he felt he had no choice. "I have a couple questions...well, no, two interlocking ones actually." He prepped himself. "Why are you so interested in me? And why did you bring me in on this case?"

For a moment Viola didn't say anything. Then she lowered her head. "Honestly, I...couldn't keep you out of my head since that case back then. You exposed Don Tigre, you opened my eyes, and you got that girl out of trouble."

_Maggey_, Phoenix thought.

"You...I want to forget everything about that case...but not you. Your earnestness, your determination...and just….you're the first person who was ever really there for me. Don Tigre was just using me….and even in the Cadaverini family, I'm just another Cadaverini."

Phoenix looked confused, as he recalled what he had been told about the Cadaverinis before. "Wait, but aren't you Don Bruto's beloved granddaughter and…" Viola shrugged hopelessly, cutting him off.

"Yes, but what do you think Grandpapa is looking out for in the end? The Cadeverini family, the name, the brand. He might have scared Don Tigre because he got me hurt, but he didn't just hurt me. He hurt a _Cadaverini _in the open, and that gets to Grandpapa more than anything."

Her voice cracked. "No one says 'no' to Don Bruto Cadaverini. It doesn't matter if you're outside the family or in it. Anything he says, goes. He keeps tabs, so to speak, on all of us. A child cannot so much as eat a treat without his say-so, and for something like that the answer's almost always 'no'. Why do you think I didn't see you before Napoli was arrested?" Phoenix could see she had tears forming in her eyes now.

"I asked him, but he wouldn't let me. He didn't want me dating 'some outsider.' But...when Napoli was arrested, I knew there was a way. Grandpapa's generous with those who help him and his associates. Very generous. He wasn't willing to help Napoli the first time he was charged for murder; blood is too costly for anyone on the Cadaverini payroll to want, but after he heard about the forgery I knew Grandpapa would do anything to save his man. So if you clear Napoli's name, Grandpapa'll let me stay with you. He told me so…"

Phoenix felt himself begin to wilt as Viola began to sob. "But if you lose the case...if we lose… then...then…"

Phoenix couldn't stop himself from hugging her. He took her into his arms and held her against himself. Viola suddenly stopped shuddering. Then she kissed him.

She pulled away, slammed her hands on his shoulders, propped herself on her toes, and kissed him on the lips.

For a moment, Phoenix couldn't move. Then he gave in, holding Viola around the waist and returning the kiss. They stood there, intertwined, warmed by each other.

Then Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth came through the door of the Detention Center, looking down at his shoes and muttering to himself.

"I'll get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing…" he looked up and at Phoenix and Viola.

"Excuse me?"

**Sorry for the delay! Sorting out stuff at home and trying to lay for myself the direction of the story! I hope to get at least four more chapters out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Outside the Detention Center…**

Phoenix scratched the back of his head ruefully. Viola had taken her leave at his insistence and had climbed into the limousine that had pulled up just a minute before. He knew she had already told the driver that their destination was Grande Azuro. All he had to deal with now was Edgeworth.

The prosecutor was still standing in front of Phoenix, shimmering with indignation and with his eyes bulging. He had not spoken yet, not when Viola and Phoenix had broken off their kiss, not when Viola called the limousine in, not when she had climbed inside and out of his sight. But Phoenix knew better than to assume that the metaphorical teakettle would not screech.

He opened his mouth, but Edgeworth cut him off. "What the hell was that, Wright? You cannot seriously claim to have feelings for her!"

Phoenix hopelessly shrugged. "I...I don't know what happened…..she said she liked me, wanted to be with me, she kissed me and, I don't know, I kissed back...I don't really know what came over me…"

"Obviously not!" Edgeworth crossed his arms. "I think you all of people would know if someone is trying to influence a defense attorney!"

"No! I know how she feels! I…"

"Do you like her?"

Phoenix was gobsmacked, but he made the strongest effort to reply. "I...I…"

"Can you imagine yourself in a serious relationship with her?"

Phoenix was silent again, but he finally answered without a stammer.

"Maybe."

Edgeworth scowled. "Unbelievable. A defense attorney should never be so close to his employer. Especially not an employer so deep in the underworld."

"As I recall," This time it was Phoenix who folded his arms. "It was you who said all those years ago that the only thing that belongs in a trial is evidence, and that anything else has no place. As of now, your evidence cannot prove my client is guilty of anything other than a break-in."

"Don't be so sure," Edgeworth seethed, abruptly turning on his heel and storming back inside the Detention Center.

"Don't be so sure…"

**At Grande Azuro…**

Phoenix stepped out of the limo first, and then Viola followed. She had not said a word throughout the drive, having sensed his uneasiness and having seen how he reacted to Edgworth through the passenger window. She did not even hold on to his arm, as she would have done in nearly any other situation. A part of him felt bad, strangely, but he knew he had to put everything he had into this meeting.

Phoenix looked at the building. Grande Azuro was just as he'd remembered it when he had first gone out with Viola. Small size, Italian flag. But there were a couple of new things about the place that Phoenix had not seen before. The first was a blue pickup truck, parked to the right side of the restaurant. The paint was scratched in several places to show the grey steel underneath, and the left rear-view mirror was cracked, with tape visible on it even from a distance. It probably belonged to Ms. Pane. And parked a few meters away from the truck was a police car.

As Phoenix came closer to the door, he looked through the windows. There were no customers. Just a single figure near the back of the establishment. He and Viola went inside to find Ms. Pane, wiping down an empty table. She was still wearing her orange monocle, she still had both her chef's hat and waitress apron, and her blonde hair was still falling to her waist. She was identifiable at a glance.

She wiped her brow, looked up, smiled when she saw the pair! "Hello! Today's off, but I'd love me some company!" She scuttled to another table, pulled out a bench and a single chair, and waved them over.

She was already seated at the lone chair by the time Phoenix and Viola came to the bench. Once all three were facing each other at eye-level, Ms. Pane opened with a candid tone.

"You've no idea how glad I am to see you. I haven't had visitors since you came here last time! The police have been watching since the...since the incident happened. Nobody else wants to come!" She chuckled into her hand, then regained her composure quickly. Phoenix opened his mouth before Ms. Pane could provide any more pleasantries.

"Ms. Pane, I have a few questions to ask you. It pertains to the murder."

Ms. Pane nodded a bit too quickly, Phoenix noticed. "Shoot."

The lawyer cleared his throat. "I understand that the victim, Formaggio Salsa, came to this establishment on the night of the murder. Why did he come?"

"Oh, you know how it is." Ms. Pane shrugged. "He told me that he was going to call his brother over." She indicated an old fashioned phone set into the far wall. "He said he had something to smooth over with him. An apology, but he wouldn't say what for. He also had a blue coat with him."

There was a pause as Phoenix replayed his memories on the court evidence. "Did he say who the coat belonged to? Or who it was for?"

"Nope." Ms. Pane smiled. "But I'd bet it was some sort of make-up gift, if you will."

Phoenix nodded thoughtfully, filed the information away in his head, and decided to ask another question about the evidence. "I understand the photograph of the crime scene came from this establishment?" Ms. Pane maintained her smile as she pointed again, this time to something behind Phoenix. He turned around to see a security camera installed high above the front desk. Next to the desk was a small TV and an ancient-looking video player set on a stand.

"Takes a photo every five minutes. Pretty handy, and it caught Napoli on the spot." She slouched forward, somber. "I mean, I feel for him, but...yeah." She looked up again. "Any other questions?"

Phoenix fumbled internally. He didn't know why he was asking, but he trusted his instincts for the moment.

"How did you come to run this restaurant?"

Ms. Pane's eyes became dreamy. "Oh, you know, it was my lifelong goal. Since I was six, you understand. My daddy said I'd be a great restaurateur if I really wanted to. I taught myself cooking and hands-on work…" she pointed to her chef's hat, then her apron, then held up both gloved hands. "I pretty much do all the work here myself. I'm an active sort. I actually just started the restaurant late this past year when…"

Ms. Pane stopped suddenly. Her lips began to flutter, cueing in to Phoenix that she was going to change the subject, but it was at that moment that Viola cut in.

"Please continue." The eyes of the younger woman bored into those of Ms. Pane, who eventually nodded and spoke once more to Phoenix. "I'm sure you know about Ms. Cadervini's accident last year, yes?"

Phoenix nodded thoughtfully. "Yes."

"What if I were to tell you that there was a first responder when the limousine crashed on account of that biker? Someone who could check out the accident? Someone who could make sure Don Bruto Cadeverini's granddaughter was at least still alive? Someone who could call the ambulance?"

"Whoaa…" This time it was Phoenix who stared. "You were there at the scene?"

"You bet!" Ms. Pane was beaming. "I was there, got help straight away. After Don Bruto was done with the biker that hurt his little girl, he told me he owed me a favor. When I asked him if I could have a small foodcart cart set up, guess what? He got this place for me! Furniture and food supplies and everything! My dream came true!"

Viola smiled sweetly. "Again, thank you."

Phoenix smiled too, but awkwardly. "I'm happy for you, Ms. Pane." He was not smiling on the inside. _We've veered off a lot. Turns out what Edgeworth and the photo said still stands. Napoli was in the same building as Formaggio. The coat was here. Ms. Pane can't tell us a whole lot more. And there's nothing about the restaurant itself that is too suspicious. _Just in case, Phoenix scanned the restaurant floor again. Then his eyes caught something.

It was a door painted white, set on the wall opposite from the entrances' wall and behind Ms. Pane. Out of the corner of his eye, Phoenix could see Viola following his gaze. He cleared his throat.

"If I may ask one more question, Ms. Pane, what is behind that door?"

The resturanteer's eyes narrowed just a bit. "Oh, that's the door to my personal rooms. I live and work here, you know." Phoenix scratched his chin. "Interesting. If it's alright with you, may I examine those rooms? I am obliged to investigate anything that could pertain to the case."

Ms. Pane gave a tighter smile this time. "I understand, Mr. Wright. But I'm afraid I must decline. It's an issue of privacy, you know." Phoenix stopped scratching. "There is nothing there you think we should investigate?"

"Nope."

Phoenix and Viola exchanged glances. Then Viola did something strange. She pulled out her cellphone and hit a few buttons. Then she put the phone to her ear.

"Excuse me, Mr. Chauffeur. Thanks again for staying outside. Would you terribly mind...picking up some water?" There was a pause. "Thank you." Viola clicked one more button and slid the phone back into her pocket.

At that moment, there was an ear-splitting crash outside.

Ms. Pane did not bother to yelp, let alone talk. She bounced up from her chair and ran straight across the room and out the door. Even from behind the walls, Phoenix could hear her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU STUPID DRIVER, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE TRUNK!? DID ANYONE TEACH YOU HOW TO PULL OUT PROPERLY!? WHO THE HELL LET YOU GET BEHIND THE WHEEL OF THIS LIMO!? ARGH!"

Phoenix suddenly felt Viola grab his arm. She was looking at him intently.

"Now's our chance. Let's go."

**Chapter 7 is out! Sorry for the wait! I don't feel like it's the best chapter I've ever written, but it has gotten me out of my writer's block! With the next chapter comes the investigation!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Inside Grande Azuro…**

Phoenix sighed, putting his hand to his forehead. Before he could completely regain his composure, Viola took the liberty of grabbing his hand and pulling him across the room, up a short flight of stairs, and through another door, this one left open.

It was a small room, occupied only by a desk, a bed, and a wardrobe closet. Viola scanned the room quickly, then shot a glance back up at Phoenix.

"It would seem that this is Ms. Pane's personal quarters. We should search this place and see if there is anything worth examining."

Phoenix gulped air for a couple of minutes. "But...but….did you really tell the limo driver to trash Ms. Pane's car? Just so we could come here?"

Viola kept her stare, looking innocent. Too innocent, as a matter of fact. "I do not know what I did wrong. I just asked him to get some water straight away, and as fast as possible. It is nothing I cannot smooth over with Ms. Pane."

Phoenix sighed. "Let's start investigating," he said glumly. He started by walking over to the desk. He studied it for a moment. "She seems to keep everything in order here…"

"Indeed," Viola applied. "Just a lamp, some papers, a folder, and a notebook. It was actually a gift from the family for one of her birthdays. It's a pocket phonebook." She watched Phoenix as he picked it up. It was no bigger than a human palm, and it was bound with blue imitation leather. The Cadaverini symbol, a trio of golden balls, was stamped on the front cover. Phoenix began to look through the pages.

"Timothy Gill….Angelica Domino...Viola Cadaverini...Bruce Cadaverini…." He recalled Ms. Pane's connection to the man, then flipped a page. Napoli Salsa was written down too, the only name written with blue ink instead of black. Right above his name was Formaggio Salsa. Phoenix took out his phone, copying each of the six names he had scanned. Then he turned and walked over to the bed. It was just long enough for Ms. Pane, was covered with a green blanket, and had two pillows. Only one had a cover, with a case the same color as the blanket.

"The blanket and the pillowcase were from Formaggio, I think," Viola spoke behind Phoenix. The lawyer paused, then put his hand to his chin. This room was...just too sterile. Dull. Spartan, even. What would normally be a refuge from the troubles and tribulations of work seemed...so thoroughly joyless.

As if she had read his mind, Viola spoke up again. "Ms. Pane's a frugal person. Nearly all she earns goes into this restaurant. Maintenance, supplies, you name it. And the restaurant being a restaurant saves her the issue of food." She giggled.

Phoenix breathed deeply. It seemed like another dead end, but nonetheless he made note of the bed and its accessories on his phone. He nodded at Viola. "Let's go."

As the two walked down the stairs and reached the open entrance, a voice reached their ears. It was Ms. Pane.

"That's right, Angelica. It's okay. Things happen, they're unpredictable. No, not like last December. Yes? Yes."

Viola walked forward first, while Phoenix had stumbled out behind her. Ms. Pane, to their right, had just finished putting her phone in her pocket. A few meters away, a towman was putting the blue truck on a rack. The limo was not far, but with the front crunched beyond foreseeable repair. The proprietor flashed a smile as she saw her guests, and Viola gave a magnanimous bow.

"I do apologize for this."

Ms. Pane kept her smile on and waved her hand. "Don't worry, Ms. Cadaverini. Things happen. I'm just concerned that you may not have a way back home…"

"Oh, it's no problem at all, Ms. Pane. I can call. And you will certainly be compensated for this mishap. You know who to call." Viola pulled out her own phone with a cheeky smile. She tapped the keys, asked someone or other to come for a ride, and put her phone away. Then she turned and looked back at Phoenix, who had not moved an inch since leaving the restaurant. He was standing completely straight, his face frozen. As Viola looked at him with concern, a single word repeated itself in his mind.

_December…._

_December..._

_December..._

**At the Detention Center…**

"Don't know why that boy sent youse back here, 'cept to make more fun of me. Wasn't that ruckus in court enough for ya'll?" Napoli Salsa sat back in his chair, defiantly staring back at Detective Dick Gumshoe from across the wooden table. The interview in this small, gray-tiled room had just begun, and to such a terrible start, too.

"Hey, there, pal!" The scowling Gumshoe almost bolted up from his own chair. "I won't have you badmouthing Mr. Edgeworth like that! I'll have you know he's twenty-seven years old!"

"And you're, what, forty?" Napoli scoffed. "Mangy dog followin' babyface. What do youse want from yours truly?"

Gumshoe swallowed hard, then thought better of what he was thinking of and settled back into his chair. Napoli could see the quizzical look return to his face, but he knew better than to let his guard down.

"Fact is," Gumshoe began, "We have another witness. Says she saw you running out of the restaurant on the night of the murder."

"So what?"

"And that you had the bloody coat in your hands."

Another scoff. "Talk, talk, talk. Angelica's not hard to jerk around, especially with that motormouth o' hers."

Gumshoe was shocked. "How'd you know we found Angelica Domino?"

"_Please_. I know her, and I know her ties to Grande Azurro. And I know she won't last a straight minute up against Mr. Wright."

Gumshoe tapped his forehead, a poor imitation of Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth that did not escape Napoli's eyes. "Listen, pal. I know the situation. Mr. Edgeworth knows you have something to hide, you know you have something to hide, and even I know you have something to hide. Just fess up already. Let the secret out, you know? You know you'll get a plea deal ready if you come clean."

"..."

"And if it's the Cadeverinis that you're afraid of, don't worry. We can keep you safe. Come on. It's a good deal, but a limited-offer one, if you catch my drift."

Napoli sat quietly for a moment, then leaned forward. "Think I'll be takin' my chances, pardner."

"Well, then," Detective Gumshoe got up from his seat. "Good luck. You'll need it."

**Hi! So sorry for the wait...coming up with the last trial section was harder than I thought. I hope that this chapter is a good enough transition to that, and I hope the rest of the fic runs more smoothly:)**


End file.
